The Dark Winged Goddess
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: Based on "A Girl in Gaia", Uchida Yukari finds herself on Gaea, as she has been name the Twin Star of Hitomi. She IS the Tsubasa no Kami for the dark warrior, Dilandau. Yukari/Dilandau
1. In a haze

Tsubasa No Kami: Twin Stars  
  
  
  
Yukari ran away from the steps, away from Hitomi, and away from the sun. Why was Hitomi, her best friend, acting like that all of the sudden? Yukari felt numb. Was it because of HER? Yukari could barely breathe before she stopped running and collapsed on the ground. The stars twinkled over her head, before she heard a soft voice over the air:  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
  
Yukari jerked up. What was that?! Her gaze fell over the feild, and at the clouds that rolled over, faster and faster. The girl started to get dizzy.  
"Tsubasa no Kami..." a voice echoed through the air. What? Who said that? "Tsubasa no Kami, get up."  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yukaris voice trembled. A woman with long white hair that cascaded down her back stood in front of her. Suprised, Yukari scramble backwards into a tree. The woman just smiled.  
"Do not fear, Tsubasa no Kami." her voice was somehow familiar.  
"Why do you keep calling me Tsubasa no Kami? What does that mean?" Yukaris' questions poured out of her mouth faster then she could remember thinking of them.  
"You are Hitomi Kanzakis twin star, Yukari." HITOMI? What does she have to do with this? What kind of sick joke was this? And how did she know..? "Come with me, Uchida Yukari."  
"...Why should I?" the girl skeptically asked. The older woman held out her hand.  
"It is destiny. The phrophecy chose YOU as her twin star- the other Tsubasa no Kami. You must come with me." Her eyes peirced through Uchidas eyes, and she slowly stood. Water surronded both of them, but the woman had faded away. Yukari felt her soul and body being lifted from the earth, and another planet materialize in the sky. She closed her eyes and let the water overtake her  
-Fin dein a loluca-  
-en dragu a sei lain-  
-vi fa ru les shutai aim-  
-en riga lint-  
  
=============  
  
A man walked across the floor, in front of dragon bones and in front of Sora- the white-haried woman.  
"Is the twin star on her way, Sora?" Dune, or so his name was, asked.  
"Hai, Folken-sama." She looked down.  
"The Tsubasa no Kami will merge with the light armor, and peace will fall on Gaea. However, if its' twin star merges with the dark armor, war and chaos will fill the land." Dune, or Folken, said.  
"The twin star, is the Dark Tsubasa no Kami. The Light Winged Goddesses best friend." Sora added.  
"They cancel each other out in battle, unless one merges with the armor before the other. " Dune walked in front of the window. Sora stood, wavering.  
"It has begun.."  
"The beggining of the end."  
  
===============  
Yukari opened her eyes groggily. Was it a dream? Or maybe a vison? No, no, it WAS real (hahahah sorry couldnt help myself). That white-haired woman had called her the Tsubasa no Kami..Winged Goddess? I don't have wings!   
Yukari, being the sensible girl that she was, broke from her thoughts and took a good look at her surrondings. Dark. Damp. Cold. Closed. The four things Uchida hated the most.  
"Hello? Hello!?! Can anyone hear me?" her voiced sounded meek and low. Yukari felt a gooey substance below her and moved her feet around. "Where in the world am I?"  
"The more and more I look at the thing, it gets creepier and creepier!" she heard a voice say. Manly. Yukari pounded her fists against the side of her entrapped area.  
"HEY! HELP! YOO-HOO!" Kari yelled. No use...or maybe, they would open it without knowing she was there?  
"Let's crack this baby open and tell Lord Folken." Yukaris heart lept.  
"You there!" another voice entered the scene. A strange, odd, uncertain feeling swept over her. The voice had a distinction in it. A boys' voice. "When will the armor be ready?"  
"S-soon, Lord Dilandau. We were just about to open it...why don't you join us?" the other man cursed under her breath. Yukari grinned. Somehow, she knew that they were letting her out. Somehow, like de ja vu.  
"Just open the damned thing already...Chesta? Chesta, what's wrong?" Uchida cursed. Hurry up! Get me out of here.  
"A girl...inside." she heard, (what she presumed to be Chesta) say.  
"Hmm. Open it up." With a crack and snap, Yukari felt the floor beneath her fall out.  
"AHH!" She landed right on Dilandau, sitting on his chest. Opening one of her eyes, Uchida looked around. The male she was sitting on, just happened to be cute. The tall,dark and handsome type.  
"Who are you? What were you doing in the cockpit?!" the boy in red (the one she was sitting on) sat up, and Yukari fell on the floor. Many equipment littered the area, and four other males were standing, lumbering over her.   
"U-uhm. Good question." Yukari nimbly replied.   
"She is the Tsubasa no Kami for the Dark armor, Dilandau." A tall man, with a dark cloak and long blue hair answere. Kari looked passed him to see the white-haired woman.  
"You! You were..the feild!" Yukari stammered. "What the hell is going on!?" 


	2. Falling Stars

2-  
Uchida was pissed, to say it in plain terms. This "Dilandau" fellow had dragged her all over the place, and she still had no clue what was going on. Was this a dream? Did she fall asleep in the feilds, or something? Yukari pinched herself, and indeed it did hurt.  
"So it's not a dream..." She muttered. Dilandau spun around and narrowed his eyes. ~Man does this guy have male PMS or what?~ Yukari thought.   
"What did you say?" he asked her. She smiled sweetly.  
"Is there a bathrooom?" Uchida smiled again. He rolled his eyes and pointed in a direction. She started to walk when she had noticed he was following her. Ugh, can't anyone let a girl go to the bathroom in peace? She spun around to him and he walked right into her. They both fell, or needless to say toppled on one another.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV!" Uchida squealed as he laid in her lap.  
"I'm trying! I'm trying! Quit your squirming woman!" Dilandau rolled off of her and jumped up. "Why did you stop in the first place?!"  
"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME-" He clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up! By the Gods, you're loud!" Dilandau commented and released his hand off of her mouth. She stuck out her tounge at him and crossed her arms. "And I'm quote unquote following you so you don't run off and I have to protect you."  
"Protect me?? From what, the toilet monster?" Uchida said slyly. He rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"Didn't you hear a THING I said earlier?"  
"No."  
"Ugh..women.."  
"..Men."  
  
------------------  
Sora started to hum and play with her hair. Tsubasa no Kami and the twin star are both here..what would be the fate of the world? Peace, destruction, love and hate. All similiar emotions. But, if the Dark Tsubasa no Kami feels love, does she turn into the light? And if the Light Tsubasa no Kami feels hate, does she turn dark? What makes them be "light" and "dark". Both are very much the same, and yet so very different. Sora sighed.  
"Lord Folken! What are you doing here?" she asked as he emerged from the shadows. He lumbered over her, a dark mysterious giant, and smirked. His long blue hair swayed from side to side.  
"Both Tsubasa no Kamis' must resonate with their armour in order for there to be a battle." Folken started. Sora watched him, walking over to the windows and looking out.  
"But..?" Sora asked.  
"But, Dilandau and Uchida aren't growing closer together like Van and Hitomi are..Why?" Dune rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.  
"The Dark Tsubasa no Kami feels rejected, and Dilandau does not know how to show-"  
"Damn Dilandau. He only thinks of him- Wait- that's it. If we put Yukari into danger.."  
"You don't mean."  
"Let there be a raid. We'll tell Dilandau and his dragon-slayers that we have to caputure Hitomi. And when Van and Dilandau are fighting, we can put Yukari and Hitomi in danger." Dune cackled. His plan seemed almost brilliant.  
"What will you tell Dilandau?" Sora asked. "And what if he doesn't save her?"  
"If she indeed is the Tsubasa no Kami, then they are destined for each other and he WILL save her." Folken turned. "Lend me your powers Sora."  
"..okay." Sora lowered her head.  
  
-------------------  
"A raid? This is almost TOO fun!" Dilandau cackled, as the dragon-slayers stood in perfect uniform on horses behind him. Uchida clung to Dilandaus back, holding on for dear life. She had never been on ahorse, much less an animal that looks like one. "Chesta, where is she."  
" I see-" The blonde mushroom capped boy flunge his head back. The marking on his forhead began to glow a purplish hue. His pupils were dilated, and his mouth started to foam ~ That's creepy!~ Yukari thought. "A girl in white. Lower hatch on the left hand side."  
"Hai. We'll have an attack on the east side. This is going to be so much fun." Dilandau stroked his cheek in an odd manner. Yukari raised an eyebrow. Fun? What was this guy on? SPEED? LSD? CRACK!? He's crazy, Yukari concluded.   
"My lord.." A beastman rode up beside him. "We want to keep the death toll to a minimum. Folken-sama said just capture the woman and leave."  
"Too much talking!" Dilandau took his sheath and struck him upside the head with it. Yukari narrowed her eyes.  
"What was that for?! You jerk! Apologize! He did nothing wrong! He-" SMACK! Yukari flew off the horse and onto the ground. "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!"  
"Shut up, woman. Jajuka, watch aft-" SMACK! Yukari tackled Dilandau off his horse, and sat on his chest beating on him. He started to laugh.  
"YOU MORON!! YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS!" Yukari pounded onto his chest.   
"Dilandau-sama!" Jajuka pulled Yukari, who was still thrashing at him, off of Dilandau.  
"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DILANDAU!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY YOU EVER HIT UCHIDA YUKARI!! I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!!" Yukari yelled. Dilandau chuckled and remounted his horse.  
"I love a woman with a flare." he chuckled again. "Let's go. "  
"Gr..." Yukari stopped thrashing, and breathed heavily." Baka."  
  
-------------  
Dilandaus man, Lugi ( a beastman) had successfully captured Hitomi, until Van tackled her off of his horse.. Minutes later (sorry don't feel like explaining..)  
"Van-sama! Let me have that gir-" Thrash. A spear impaled him.  
"Lugi! Lugi!!" Van tumbled towards him, but then looked back when he heard chuckleing.  
"Too bad, I missed." He giggled again as his horse reared on its' hind legs.  
"Why you...Hitomi stand behind me." Van placed two feet out.  
"Hai." Hitomi ran behind him and watched. He let go a force of kinetic energy that ripped Dilandaus' horse into seven peices.  
"This guy knows magic! Disperse!" Jajuka yelled. Yukari snuck off the horse and down to Dilandau as the others' rode off. It started to rain and lightening streaked across the sky.  
"YUKARI?!"  
"Hitomi." Yukari looked down at Dilandau, but picked him up some.  
"Who is she, Hitomi? What is she doing with Dilandau?"  
"Yukari, my best friend from Earth...I-I don't know what she is doing."   
"Ohh, I hate the rain. Always spoils my mood. Uchida, stand behind me.." Dilandau said, and Yukari stood behind him. He let go his own force, and Van blocked. As the two fought, Uchida and Hitomi stared at each other. So, Hitomi, you're on the wrong side...as Hitomi thought Yukari was on the wrong side. Amazing how best friends can be torn apart so easily. Just then, there was a crack. The lava feilds started to give away, and the two were still fighting. Yukari felt the shift, and held her breath. With another blast of energy, the chasm swallowed rocks, Hitomi and Yukari.  
"YUKARI!!" Dilandau dove at her hand, and grabbed her. She jerked to the side and hit it as his hand held hers. She started to gasp as his hand started to slip. He stretched out his other hand, laying on his belly in the mud, and grabbed her other arm. "Uchida, hang on! Please!"  
"I-I can't! I'm going to fall, Dilandau!" Yukari felt water hit her eyes, and it stung. Blinded, and struggleing, she tried to pull herself up. Slipping, slipping. "Dilandauu!!!!"  
"Yukari!" He jumped in after her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into his arms. Crap, now what? Dilandau doesn't have wings! Yukari closed her eyes and Dilandau held her closer. I didn't want it to end like this..... 


	3. Dancing with Danger, Flirting with Disas...

...Where am I? Dilandau? Ugh...my head....why is it so bright? Uchida sat up, rubbing her head and looking around.A bed, simple enough. A window, okay that's pretty normal. A door, yep that's normal too. Steel walls. Yep, she was still in looneysville. She felt hot and cold and the same time, tired yet awake.  
  
"Ughhhh...." Yukari moaned and held her head, falling back down again. Her face showed agony mixed with pain- like when you have a REALLY bad headache.  
  
"Uchida? You okay?" his voice rang through the air. Silky yet sinister.  
  
"Dilandau-san! What happened? What is this place?" Kari huffed out as many questions as possible. He shook his finger, wagging like for her to shut up. She sneered.  
  
"Yukari, calm down." Dilandau had a certain calmness to him. Almost as if he were completley different. She sat back up as he sat down on the edge of the bed she was on. Soft, for being in sucha peculiar atmosphere. Nervously, she drew closer to him, proping herself on her knees.  
  
"Well?" he studied her. Only a small scar abover her left eyebrow, but never-the-less she was still Yukari.  
  
"Erhm, well. As we were falling, you blacked out. A rock hit your head." he motioned to her scar. She touched it gingerly. "And you just happened to need my assistance**."  
  
"Arrogant-" Yukari muttered. He still had that same smirk. He stood and took her hand.  
  
"Now that you are well, we can begin." Dilandau nearly jerked her up, and she fell out of bed, her skir almost flew up. Her hands quickly brushed it down and she blushed.  
  
"Begin what?" the Tsubasa no Kami asked. Dilandau made a gesture with his hands and replied:  
  
"Experiments." he simply put it. She stood up and fixed her shoes and socks. He pulled her arm along out of the room. "No time, you won't need it. Let's go."  
  
  
Arriving at the armour for a second time seemed like de ja vu to Yukari. Gatti, Chesta, and Viole stood around, and as Dilandau walked towards them, they stood in line and saluted.  
  
"Dilandau-sama. Good to see your well, Tsubasa no Kami." They said in unison. He nodded.  
  
"It's time. Gatti, take her to the chamber. I don't think she wants to see-"  
  
"Hai, Dilandau-sama." Dilandau narrowed his eyes and was about to slap Gatti, but stopped short when he saw Yukari.  
  
"Good." he turned and started off towards the armour.  
  
"What? wait, what's happening here?" Kari bombarded Gatti with questions as he dragged her off to a different area.  
  
"He's becoming the dark armour, and soon you will resonate with him."  
  
"WHAT? Resonate? with HIM? You're kidding!" Yukari wasn't quite sure what he meant by "resonate", but it didn't sound pleasing. Her head started to throb. "And what do you mean 'becoming'??"  
  
"He's giving his blood so that the armour can live." Gatti stated simply.  
  
"WHAT? HAS HE COMPLETLEY LOST IT?!" Yukari shouted. "I'll smack some sense into him!!! Baka male!"  
  
"Wait Yukari, don't go in there!" Gatti tumbled foward as she bolted back to the other room. There she saw Dilandau in some sort of chair, in his underpants (Yukari wasn't complaining ~_^), with tubes going into his body. "Dilandau-san!"  
  
"....." he failed to notice her as his blood pumped through the tubes into the armour. Swaying, she clutched her hands and walked foward. Dilandau-san. What is all of this? What do they mean resonate? Why me...?  
  
'Uchida.' a voice, feminine said. But it only seemed that Kari could here it. 'Uchida, please do not fear. Dilandau-sama is okay. Folken-sama wouldn't let anything go wrong. Tsubasa.no.kami.'  
  
'Tsubasa no Kami? I'm not so sure I'm a winged goddess.' Yukari replied mentally.  
  
````Win dain, a lotica  
  
en vai tu ri,   
  
si lo ta``````  
  
*******************(this scene is brown, black- a memory?)  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi-san!" Yukari, younger then her, ran up to her on the train station. They were just little kids then-Uchida dressed in a small skirt and big jacket that looked rather goofy Her hair were in simple pigtails. Hitomi seemed to had been staring at something while her parents tried to get her on the train. (It was right after she saw Van)  
  
"Uchida! Where are your parents?" Hitomi's father asked. Yukari winked.  
  
"Don't fear, Mr. Kanzaki. They are right behind me!" Yukari looked around. "Well they WERE right behind me."  
  
"Uchida!" he scolded. She giggled, and mocked him when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Hitomi forgot this!" Yukari held out a bracelet, with a shining blue stone, surronded by other multi-colored pony beads. "A freindship bracelet."  
  
"I'll give it to her, Yukari." the older man said, taking the bracelet. As they boarded the train, waving, he called "now get back to your parents, young lady!"  
  
"Hai, Kanzaki-san!" Yukari waved as the train rolled away. "Don't forget meee! Hitomi!!"  
  
``Win dain```  
  
````a lotica``  
  
``en vai tu ri```  
  
``si lo ta```  
  
"Hey! The stone fell off." The little Uchida picked up the blue freindship stone. When her eyes returned to level, she saw everything had stopped. "Ohh."  
  
  
  
``Fine dein```  
  
``a loluca```  
  
  
  
A boy, short yet built, stood in front of her and held out his hand. She placed the stone into his palm, as he clasped his hands, he smiled.  
  
"Uchida, Yukari."  
  
  
  
******************(Flashing back into reality)  
  
"I don't recall that." Yukari said. Her mouth grew into a quirk, as she seemed to think this place couldn't GET any weirder. Boy is she ever wrong.  
  
"Recall what, Uchida-san?" Gatti asked, out of breath, finally caught up to her.  
  
"A memory...." She walked towards Dilandau. He was that boy,wasnt he? The blue stone? Yukari reached her hands toward him, as a light emitted from her body.  
  
"The Tsubasa no Kami.." Gatti,wide-eyed and gawking, stated in a daze, stepping back. Yukari closed her eyes, and from the light a blue stone floated down, towards her. Reopening them, she grasped the small stone in her hand. She fell back.  
  
"Dilandau-sama! Dilandau-sama!" Chesta, his blonde-hair bouncing, ran. "Is he okay? What was that light?"  
  
"Yukari is the Tsubasa no Kami! I saw it! With my own eyes!" Gatti explained. The knealt before her.  
  
"Then we are her servants. Tsubasa no Kami, you have our lives. And our commanders heart." Viole looked up at her.  
  
"EH?!" Yukari grasped the stone harder in her hand. ^Burn..BURN!! Everything must be burnt!^   
  
"..What?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hai, Folken-sama. We will go out to Asturia. And burn as much as possible." Dilandau grinned and licked his lips. Yukari sat on the shoulder of the armour. Burn? The voice inside my head said to burn.. ^BURN UCHIDA! BURN!!!^  
  
"Ahh..." Yukari grasped her head and shook it.  
  
"Yukari?" Dilandau asked, half-worried, half-annoyed.  
  
"Burn, Uchida?" She half asked. I don't understand! ^You will burn everything!! EVERYTHING!! Even yourself and your beloved Dilandau^ "NO! NO!!"  
  
"Uchida! Get a hold of yourself!!!" Dilandau yelled. Yukari held back a sob. Was it true? Was the voice inside my head true. She grasped the stone and shook her head.  
  
"Let's go."Dilandau lumbered foward, attacking the city. ^Watch them die, Yukari. They all made you suffer and now they shall PAY! Mwahahahhaa^ Yes, everything must be burnt. Yukari gave in to the voice in side of her head.  
  
"Burn everything, Dilandau! BURN!" Yukari flung her head back and let out a laugh. He grinned.  
  
"Ohh by the Gods, Yukari. I've been waiting to hear you say that." Dilandau was causing mass hysteria throughout the city, when the other armour came. "Damn..Van.."  
  
"Hitomi-san." Yukari lowered her head, keeping her eyes aflame. "Let's kill them, Dilandau. Get rid of their incompetence."  
  
"Mmmmm. Sounds good, Yukari." Dilandau lumbered foward.  
  
"Yukari!! Come with me!" Hitomi held out her hand. Yukari stood up on the shoulder.  
  
"NO! Hitomi I've always lived in YOUR shadow..it was always 'how's that friend of yours, Yukari?' But it was NEVER about ME! Hitomi I'm sick of being your wall to hide behind! And now I mean something and you want to take that AWAY!? What a selfish friend you are, Kanzaki, and now you shall pay." Yukari took out her stone. Hitomi stood on Vans' shoulder and took out her stone. Dilandau and Van both drew their swords, ina fighting stance.   
  
"I'm asking you one last time, Uchida! Come with me!" Hitomi pleaded. Yukari, in a rage chucked her stone at Hitomi. A light bursted out, black, and swarmed over Yukari. Black wings sprouted from her back, and black armour engulfed her. With long black boots, and a sword, Yukari charged at Hitomi in the air.   
  
"I'm coming for you Hitomi! Dilandau-san, take care of that moron Van." Yukari swirled around, black feathers cascading to the ground.  
  
"Anything for you babe." Dilandau charged at Van. Hitomi, in a panick , threw her stone at Yukari. A wihte light bathed Hitomi, and she had the same outfit on as Yukari, except white. Clashing of swords, swirling of feathers, the smell of smoke filled the air.  
  
"AH!" Yukari charged at Hitomi. Blocking, she paried the attack. CRASH! Yukari spun around to see Dilandau on the ground."Dilandau-san!!!"   
  
"Van!" both girls rushed towards their *ahem* companions. Yukari saw Dilandau,looking hurt and his pride seemed to have shattered, in the cockpit, laying on the ground. She rushed over, as the armour opened up. Van drew his sword to hit Dilandau.  
  
"DIE!!" Van yelled, bringing the sword down to hit Dilandau for a fatal blow.  
  
"No!" Yukari rushed and jumped in front of the sword to block it from hitting Dilandau. Crack. Yukari fell foward.  
  
"YUKARI!" the boy in his underwear rushed over and picked her up. She was limp in his arms, but no blood was present. Didn't I hear a crack? Dilandau looked up to see the sword cracked in half, and the other armour was turning black.  
  
"Van! Van! Can you hear me? Say something if you can!!!" he watched the girl feverishly yell.  
  
"Yukari, please." A tear rolled down Dilandaus cheek and landed on Karis chest. The black light faded from her body. "YUKARI!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
(****)Yukari.I care about you more then anyone else in this world.I love you more then anything. I don't understand love, who knows if anyone does, but we all fall in love with someone or at least most of us.And I've fallen in love with you... Do you love me, Yukari? Theres alot of people that hate me.  
  
  
"Yukari, please be alive." Dilandau muttered. He had barely eaten, or drank anything. He hardly left her bedside. Ever since the fall of the Black Dragons; Gatti, Dilandau, Chesta, and Viole had stayed together. They were all that were left.  
  
"Dilandau-sama. Here's your food." Gatti set a tray on the table. He only nodded. The healer hadn't done anything. It was like, Yukari didn't want to live.  
  
"I'll fight every day until the end. To stay alive to be there for you." She hadn't said anything, but he could've sworn that he knew what she would say. "Why wouldnt I? Do you know how much I love you? Yukari, you know how much I changed to keep you and how much I'm willing to change and I wouldn't do that for anyone."  
  
"Dilandau-san?" Chesta knocked on the door. He had heard what his commander had said. No woman had ever had his heart. She must be something else.The sun began to set.(****)  
  
  
  
**= Dilandau has black wings   
  
****= This dialouge was taken from a conversation that I had with someone. 


End file.
